


Tired and Emotional

by LRRH



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: Minister + booze





	Tired and Emotional

**Author's Note:**

> (the fanmix certainly has too many American and no British songs... but may be Jim likes such music? %)  
> 

_Disclaimer: I owe notning; no profits/no commercial use; all creative rights belong to the original creators_

__

1   2   3   4   5   6   7 

+

**Author's Note:**

> ... I'm not very good at doing fanmixes - I take songs if I like te title or 1-2 lines from the lyrics xD  
>  Many thanks for my fandom friends for song recs thought I couldn't use them all ^ ^


End file.
